1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a component for a cabinet frame, and more particularly to a three-way connector for a cabinet frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of high or low voltage distribution industries, and increase in requirements for technical performance thereof such as practice, safety and so on, requirements for performance of a cabinet section are increasingly high, and therefore requirements for forms, positions and dimensional accuracy of an internal frame thereof are correspondingly high, and performance and accuracy thereof are expected to be improved. Conventionally, the frame is formed by using a square nut, cutting corners of a ten-folded section, assembling and welding a fifteen-folded section. However, the frame easily deforms, features poor positioning, and cannot ensure accurate installation dimensions.